Parties and Surprises
by Shades Of Purple84
Summary: After a child's birthday party, Leah and Jake have a little party of their own, with many surprises to come.


**_Contest entry for the Twi-Fic Text Message LOL Contest  
_****_Title: Parties and Surprises _**_(I think I had it backwards when I submitted it)_**_  
_****_Pairing: Leah/Jake  
_****_Beta'ed by Ruffluv  
_****_Word Count: 3363  
_****_Summary: After a child's birthday party, Leah and Jake go on a very special date. They spend the evening enjoying each other's company.  
_****_Disclaimer: Characters names belong to SM while the plot belongs to me. It's a sweet little story, might be able to continue it, too._**

* * *

Brady was invited to a little girl's birthday party at a gymnastics center. So, we arrive about ten minutes early to the party. Brady introduces us to his school friend, Claire.

"Hello," I say with a smile.

She just smiles right back with a little twirl of her pink and purple dress.

"How old are you today?"

"I'm six years old."

Then she grabs my hand pulling me away from my family. She giggles as she stops to turn around to face me. "I like Brady."

My eyes go wide, my heart quickens. "You do? What do you like about him?" I ask with as much curiosity as a cat.

"He's funny, Miss Clearwater."

"I know, little girl." I giggle right along with her. "He is my funny boy."

She then pulls me to an area with a mat. She goes over to a radio and pushes a button. "Wanna dance with me?"

I give a big grin and tell her I would love to. As the music starts to fill the huge room, we begin to dance. We twirl in sync with each other.

I'm just being me with a child. This is fun. This is me. This is the girl Jake fell in love with. I watch myself in the mirror laughing, singing along with the song, and then I watch the little girl. She reminds me of myself at her age. Not a care in the world as to what goes on in it.

I glimpse back at the mirror, and I see Jake staring hungrily at me. That look that tells me he wants to see me dance in private. I'm wearing a light purple halter-top, summer dress with small-heeled flats.

I feel my phone buzz in my wristlet, slightly startling me. I read the text that came in.

_Wanna play a game ~ J_

I smile because I know he wants to play.

_Sure ~ Lee_

_But it can't be hide and seek ~ J_

_Why not? ~ Lee_

'_Cause a girl like you is impossible to find ~J_

So sweet, yet I know what he wants to find and I being to dance more adult– like. I know I shouldn't but I do for him, because at that moment, in this big room, it is just us, nobody else; like there's a spotlight on me and he's my only audience.

Then Brady taps my stomach, bringing me out of my own world. I see him with a smile as he says, "Mom, what are you doing?"

I stop dancing, take a breath and simply tell him that I was dancing, and then I laugh as I see myself in the mirror with a red tinge to my cheeks. _Oh dear!_

I look back at Brady. "Is it time for cake?" I stroke his hair back.

"Sure is." He hops up and down, grabbing my arm, pulling me towards the cake table.

We sit down to celebrate Claire's birthday. All the guests sing Happy Birthday to her. After everyone has gotten their piece and ate, we watch her open her gifts, then the adults watch the kids play.

Claire's mother passes out the gift bags to the children as they leave. Claire runs over to us just before we leave the gym.

"Brady." She yells.

He turns around with a "Yeah?" echoing as she wraps her arms around his neck and places a kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you for the bracelet and doll. Bye. See you at school on Monday."

He stands there shocked, watching her run back to her gifts.

I lay my hand on his shoulder and whisper in his ear, "Sweet Baby Brad, you ok?"

He blinks a few times, nodding, turning around to the car, and pumping his fist.

"I take it you're happy, hun."

"Heck yea, MOM!" The excitement is evident in his voice as he climbs into the car.

I grab Jake's hand, pulling him to me, planting my lips on his with a smile. We both get in the car, then head home.

* * *

**JPOV**

I jump in the shower before my date with Leah; she's going to love tonight.

I get dressed in a dark blue button up shirt and black slacks–"Yea, tonight's the night," I say to myself in the mirror. We've been dating for a year and a half now, she's got her car, and I've got a place of my own that we have made ours. That wasn't the plan, but it worked out the way it did because it just did.

She's not completely moved in but I would like her to be. Her boys enjoy it here; they each have their own room to play in after so many years of having one together. They finally have their privacy from each other.

I pull out the velvety black box from my top dresser drawer, opening it to make sure the ring is still in there. I nod to myself. "Good." I close my dresser, stuffing the box in my shirt pocket.

I pick up my phone from the side table, to text Leah.

_Hey Beautiful. Are you almost ready? I'll be over in about 15 min. ~J_

**LPOV**

As I'm getting ready for our date tonight, I am as giddy as a kid in candy store. I have to tell someone.

_Hey Em, guess what ~Lee_

I receive two texts as I pull my dress from the closet. I don't pay attention to which one I open up first and I begin to type.

_I have a date with Jake tonight. OMFG I hope we'll bang. I hear he has a big penis. It turns me on just by thinking about it. ;) ~ Lee_

_Well… I bet he wants to bang too. And his penis is big 20 inches._

_Emily! How the hell do you know all of that? Have you seen it? ~ Lee_

_Look who you're texting…. ~J_

I take a look at my phone and see his name; I slap my forehead and laugh. "Shit. I'm gonna be so embarrassed tonight at dinner."

I reply with a simple text not letting him know that I just kind of spoiled the surprise for tonight. I continue to laugh at myself as I pull my silk lavender dress up over my under garments.

_Damnit. Wanna bang tonight? ~Lee_

_HELL YEAH! ~J_

_Ok then_, I smile as I put the finishing touches on my outfit. I spin in front of the mirror. He did say we were going dancing after dinner, which makes me wonder more about just exactly what he is up to.

So I reread his text from before I went all crazy on him. _Fuck 15 minutes!_ I look at the clock. I only have five minutes left before the doorbell rings.

I quickly grab my shot glass of tequila, slamming down the last of it, shaking out my nerves, and giving my face a light slap. _All right BITCH! Get it together. _

I clean up my bathroom mess, turning out the light as I walk through my bedroom. I hear the doorbell. My stomach begins to twist in knots.

I turn off my bedroom light as I head to the front door. No one is home but me. My parents didn't even tell me where they were taking the boys. _What is going on?_

I open the door and see him. My stomach flops over and my heart quickens. He is dressed to impress._FUCK!_I want to fuck him right now. Those deep sultry brown eyes looking back at me. Good—he didn't shave his beard or mustache off.

I can't help the smile that spreads across my face.

"Hi."

**JPOV**

The door opens and all I see is her long legs as I start at her feet, her thigh– _mmm thighs_–they connect to her plump ass that she's been working on for months. _Good. I'm rubbing off on her with my workout._ The dress hides her ass for a mystery to be revealed later. _Yes, much later_.

Right now I have to get her to dinner before I begin to salute her. "Hi gorgeous."

_Yep, must go now._

She grabs her little wristlet as I pull her towards me, out of the door. I kiss her hard with passion she has not yet seen from me. I pull the door closed behind her, pushing her up against it. I hear her groan. I like that.

I pull away. She follows my lips, not wanting me to stop. I look down at my phone to check the time.

"Baby, we gotta go or we're gonna miss our reservation." I smile at her, looking into those deep blue eyes of hers. They just sparkled. _ Yep, this is the night._

**LPOV**

I have no idea what just happened but that was the best kiss he has given me in the time we've been together. What has changed? Something's up; my lips curve upward as I slow my breathing and nod at him.

We walk to his car, get in and start driving. I stare out the front window with my hands in my lap, holding my wristlet. He turns the radio on and I hear "Cowboys and Angels" by Dustin Lynch play through the speakers.

He lays his hand on top of mine, lacing his fingers with mine. Then he pulls it to his lips, kissing the back of my hand softly. "So, how was your day?"

"Good." I nod. "Yep. Good and it can only get better from here." I turn my head to look at him as I ask, "How was your day?"

"Good and getting better by the minute."

We drive the rest of the way in silence, aside from the radio playing its distracting noise–beautiful but distracting right now.

We arrive at The Melting Pot. My eyes widen so big that my mouth also drops. I face him, shaking my head. "What are we doing here?"

"Dinner. Why else would we be here?" He smiles at me as he gets out of the car. _Damn him!_ He comes to my side, and opens the door giving me an open hand. I take it and step out.

We are quiet as we walk into the restaurant. He holds my hand the entire time we walk the length of the parking lot. We step inside, looking around at the place; I spot the restroom for when I need to go.

"Welcome to The Melting Pot. My name is Mandie. Do you have a reservation?" I look at the waitress as Jake steps up to her.

"Black." He leans closer to her and whispers in her ear. I place my hand on my hip.

"Ok, Mr. Black. Your table is ready. Please follow me."

He places his hand behind my back for reassurance that it's just him and I. So I push the thought of what he could have possibly said to her out of my mind. _No need to worry about it, Leah. _I'm here with him and he's here with me.

We sit in a closed off area decorated in rose petals and vanilla scented candles. _Ok, yeah, something's definitely up._ He pulls a seat out for me; I sit down pulling it and my lower body under the table.

A waiter brings out a bottle of champagne in a tub of ice. I eyeball it so intently that Jake startles me when he grabs my hand from across the table. My heart quickens again, my dragonflies are making me feel sick at this point. _What is he up to?_ That little devil smirk. I can't help the smile that plays with my lips.

"Are you ready to order, Ma'am?"

I stare blankly at Jake not listening to the voice.

"Babe? Are you ready to order dinner?" He strokes my hand still laying in his.

I blink away the haze clouding my vision. I look up at the waiter with confusion. "I haven't looked at the menu yet. I'm sorry."

"That's ok, Miss. I'll just give you two a few more minutes, then."

I nod at him as he walks away. I open my menu that was placed in front of me, reading off the items in my head while looking at the prices, too. My eyes bug as I think, _can he afford this_? I shake my head to forget that thought. I don't need to worry about that.

I close my menu, indicating that I've made my decision. Our waiter comes back out to our table; I tell him I want the Citrus Infused Pork Tenderloin. Jake asks for the Seasoned Choice Angus Sirloin.

The waiter tells us it'll be out in about twenty minutes. So, Jake and I just sit there admiring the restaurant, the spacious area for seating...the booths are a brown leather with buttons every so often making squares or diamonds, depending on how one looks at it. The chandeliers above us are the candle chandeliers.

**JPOV**

I watch her beautiful ocean blue eyes take it all in. It's amazing in here. The aroma from the kitchen fills the air. My hands are a bit sweaty, so I rub a napkin on them and then place them on top of the table, palms up.

She sees them; I smile so big, my teeth show. My heart skips a beat as she lays her hands in mine. I look at her hands–long fingers–they aren't petite like most. She has good strong hands. I imagine they've been through a lot. My thumbs rub circles on the tops of them in hopes to relax her some. I can feel the electricity flow through us like it flows through those huge cable cords that connects houses to the power plants.

_Should I do it now?_ I think. _No, I'm gonna wait. She can eat without getting tears in her food. _I continue to smile. There's light music playing overhead–_good—they did what I asked._ Yeah, I went all out–just her and I.

The waiter comes back out with our plates. "Here you go." He says, "If you need anything, just let me know."

We both nod at the same time.

**LPOV**

We eat our food in peace. Nobody disturbs us. Once we have finished, the waiter comes out, removing our plates from the table.

"Any dessert for the lovely couple?"

"I would like the Pure Chocolate Fondue. Dark, please."

He nods, then goes to put the order in.

Jake gets up from his chair.

"What are you doing?" I give a gentle grin.

He kneels down on one knee, my heart quickens, my eyes get wide, and my mouth begins to take on a form of it's own. WHAT. THE. HELL!

"Leah." He slightly hesitates as he takes my hand in his. I'm sure the thumping inside my chest can be heard across the room. I begin to hear a buzzing sound–I ignore it. He reaches into his shirt pocket, pulling out a black velvet box. My eyes feel like they're about to pop out of their sockets. I feel my chest getting tighter as he opens it.

"Will you be my bride?"

The thumping inside my chest stops, and the tears being to stream down my face as we look into each other's eyes. Without hesitation I say, "Yes."

Jake cups my face in his hands as he kisses me, then he gently takes the ring out of the box, sliding it on my finger. Tears are still spilling out of my eyes. I'm smiling so big, my cheeks begin to hurt. I can't stop it. I look at my hand. The ring is beautiful–a silver gold band with a diamond in the center of two dark sapphire hearts.

"It's gorgeous, Jake," I say through my sobs.

He grabs my hand. "Not as gorgeous as you, my love."

And more tears fall down. The waiter brings out our dessert as I try to quickly wipe away the wetness from my face. Jake has this hungry smile on, like he wants to get me naked and play with the fondue on my body. He eyeballs the chocolate, then me, which makes me giggle.

"You ready to get out of here?"

I nod as I slowly take a bite of the chocolate covered graham cracker, my eyes never leaving his.

We eat our dessert, he pays the cashier, then we head to the club.

On our way there, my phone buzzes. I don't want to read it; I'm too damn happy to ignore Jake right now.

"You might want to read that before we get to the club, babe."

I look confused at him. "Why would I do that? I'm enjoying this right now without the interruptions of family and friends. They can wait to know about how our night went!" I entwine my fingers with his, pulling his hand to meet my lips, lightly kissing him. Letting our hands fall into my lap.

"Baby, you are going to want to read that text!" He enunciates each word.

_What the hell is he trying to get at?_

I shrug, pulling my phone from my wristlet, sliding my finger down on the screen to unlock it. The message is from Emily. I quirk an eyebrow, side eyeing Jake.

I open the text message.

_What's taking you so long? ~Em_

_What do you mean Emily? ~Lee_

I get a bug-eyed response from her, so I look at Jake, still confused. "What is Emily talking about? Where are we going?"

He shrugs as we pull into a parking lot. We are getting out of the car when his phone buzzes. I place my hands on my hips, waiting.

**JPOV**

_DUDE! Are you guys fucking? ~ Emily_

I roll my eyes at the text, placing my hand on Leah's lower back, pressing her forward.

I quickly type a response to Emily, making sure everyone is hiding. We walk into the club, I give the bouncer my name, and he just nods as he lets us in. We head to the elevator, it opens, and we take a step inside.

As the elevator goes up to the floor I pushed the button for, I grab Leah, slamming her into the back of the containment unit, shocking her as her eyes go wide. The smile I love so much spreads across her face. I run my hand up her thigh starting at her knee, ending just at the crease of her leg where it meets her pelvic area. I kiss her hard with my lips, pushing her harder against the elevator wall.

_DING!_

The doors open. I let her down so she can compose herself. I pull her out of the elevator, into a big dark area with only a few lights leading our way. When we get to the end of the lights, the song "Then He Kissed Me" started to play. Leah looks up at me, and her eyes begin to sparkle so bright, I can't help but kiss her rosy red lips.

We dance until the song ends, her head on my shoulder–she's relaxed–then all the lights illuminate the entire room as all of her friends and family shout, "CONGRATULATIONS!"

**LPOV**

I blink at the lights, then I jump almost ten feet in the air from the loudness that woke me from my delight of it just being Jake and I.

I pull away from Jake, my eyes still adjusting to the bright lights. I see my grandparents from New Mexico; cousins, aunts and uncles from Michigan; aunts and uncles from South Carolina. I even see two of my most favorite people.

"MOMMY!" They shout in unison as they slam into my body, hugging me tightly.

I smile seeing their faces so happy; tears begin to fill my eyelids. I can't begin to describe this day in one word. If I had to describe it, it would be number three on my top five list of the best days of my life.

"Hi Boys!"

The rest of the night is spent with our family and friends, celebrating our engagement.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for those that read it during the contest. I can only hope that more will read it now. Thank you to the host, CaliGirlMon for hosting and the judges. A big congrats for those who placed in the contest. I think I may leave this an O/s for now. I hadn't planned on writing more to this story. There might be others that will spin off from it. I have a lot of PTB Writing Challenges in the works along with a Drabble for June, if I can get back to writing it. Again thank you for the reviews it recieved during the contest.**


End file.
